


Beauty is in the eye (of the beholder)

by gingercanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, and then very quickly finish it, and there was only one bed, and they were (hotel) roommates, courtesy of felicity smoak, i'm gonna start a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Laurel and Dinah are sharing a hotel room in Russia since they're trying to contact the bratva. Laurel has heterochromia and she's always hidden it, up until Dinah walks into the bathroom when Laurel takes out her lens. Laurel gets scared and defensive, but she cools down quick. Thanks tomyaestheticsandmoodboardsfor the beautiful moodboard
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, FS Femslash Week 2020, What They Left Behind





	Beauty is in the eye (of the beholder)

This fic is accompanied by a beautiful moodboard

“I cannot believe I’m here again,” Dinah spoke as she plopped down on their queen-sized bed. They were back in Russia. After their disaster with Diaz, Oliver sent his team to the Bratva. The team was supposed to repair the broken bonds. They knew that Anatoly and his gang were an important connection to keep, but none of them spoke Russian well. Laurel leaned against the wall, her arms crossed. “I just can’t believe he sent me too,” she said. Dinah trusted her, as did the rest of the team. Everyone except for Oliver. 

“He wouldn’t even let me help get him out of jail.” Dinah rolled her eyes. “He’ll come around. I did. Now we make a pretty good team.” Laurel smiled and moved to sit on the bed. When Felicity booked the rooms, she figured it was cheaper to book in two. However, instead of booking two single beds for Dinah and Laurel, she booked a queen-sized one. When she told them, Dinah was the first to react. They exchanged a glance. Dinah shrugged. Laurel hid her surprise. Acceptance of the awful things she’d done was a large step, she knew that. Dinah had given her that. However, feeling safe enough to sleep in the same bed as her, that was something Laurel had not expected. Not yet. Not from Dinah. 

“Добрый день!” They heard Curtis’ voice through the door. Dinah raised her eyebrows and got up to open the door. 

“What did you say?” Laurel asked, leaning back onto her elbows on the bed. Curtis walked in, a _“Russian for Dummies”_ book in his hands. Felicity and Rene followed. “I said good afternoon,” he replied with a proud expression on his face. Rene rubbed his temples, then caught Laurel’s eye. 

“Fantastic. We can tell the mob to have a good afternoon,” he mumbled. Laurel gave him a sneaky smile. Felicity tapped on her tablet, then turned it around to show the team. 

“Okay guys, here’s the plan. Curtis and I will approach Anatoly tonight. We’re meeting in this bar-” She tapped her tablet to show everyone the 3D model of the bar. “-since if something goes wrong, they can’t just kill us.” 

“Well…” Dinah started. “They could. But it’ll be more of a hassle,” Curtis added. Laurel hid a smile. 

“Okay so if you two are talking to Anatoly, what are we doing?” Rene asked. Laurel stood up and moved to Dinah’s side. Now it was time to pay attention. “Well.” Felicity tapped the screen again, and the bar flattened into a map. 

“We want you, Rene, at the bar here.” She tapped a spot on the screen. “Since you can watch the main entrance from there. Dinah and Laurel will be here,” she tapped a table. “So they can watch the back entrance, just in case.” Dinah smiled at Laurel, but Laurel had her attention on the screen. 

“Everyone clear on the plan?” Curtis said. The team nodded, and it was time to prepare.

  
  


“Well, that was a boring night,” Laurel spoke, kicking off her heels as they entered their room. “Anatoly must’ve really liked Oliver. He had no defence in there except for those two men at the other table,” Dinah said. She sat down on their bed to remove her boots as Laurel rummaged through her luggage. Dinah pretended not to notice how amazing Laurel looked in that tight black dress she wore. The entire evening, men had been coming onto the two of them. After Dinah choked on her limited Russian three times, trying to explain that they were not interested, Laurel kissed Dinah. At first, it shocked her. But it worked, the men left them alone. When Dinah shot Laurel a questioning look, she smiled.

“The best way to get rid of men is to let them know you’re unavailable. And not interested in men.” Dinah stared at Laurel for a few seconds, who raised her eyebrows. “Did you mind?” She asked, a dangerous tone to her voice. 

“Oh. No. No, it’s a good solution.” For the rest of the night, they kissed when men approached them. 

“Alright Dinah, I have to ask,” Laurel started, turning towards Dinah with her, a makeup bag clutched in her hands. Dinah sat up, tilting her head. “Yeah?” 

“Was that the first time you kissed a girl?” It wasn’t the question Dinah was afraid of. 

“No,” she said. “How about you?”She added. Laurel laughed.

“Definitely not. I just figured since you looked so surprised when I kissed you.” Dinah rolled her eyes. 

“Kissing girls is… different. I just didn’t see it coming, that’s all.” She started reaching for the zipper of her dress, but Laurel held up a hand. She dropped her makeup bag on the bed and crawled behind Dinah. 

“Let’s not make that dress more complicated,” She muttered. Her hands traced the elaborate straps and Dinah suppressed a shiver. “I’m gonna wash my face,” Laurel said. 

“Okay, I’ll be right there.” Dinah watched Laurel step into their bathroom, then pulled the dress off her shoulders. Felicity had told them to dress up, so that’s what she did. But she always forgot how complicated it was to remove if she was by herself. She quickly changed into her pyjamas and grabbed her makeup bag, then entered the bathroom.

Laurel was standing in front of the sink, a lens case on the edge. Dinah watched Laurel take a lens out via the mirror. When Laurel noticed Dinah watching her, her eyes widened. 

“For how long have you been standing there?!” She closed her lens case as fast as she could, but Dinah noticed the colours. Dinah’s eyes went from the case to Laurel’s left eye. It wasn’t green like the other. A mixture of brown and blue circled her pupil. Laurel covered her eye with her hand, fear and anger clouding her mind. 

“Just get out,” she snapped. Dinah backed away, closing the door so Laurel could have her privacy. 

Laurel sat on the edge of the bath, her hands in her hair. The pounding of her heart echoed through her body, slamming against her eardrums, leaving them ringing. For so many years, no one had known. No one had seen her, the real her. And then Dinah just walked in. Hot tears dropped on her cheeks. She wiped them away, determined. If Dinah wanted to look at her like everyone had when she was a kid, like she was a freak, then she could. Laurel sniffed and stood up. She couldn’t hide in the bathroom. She had to know what was going through Dinah’s mind. With her makeup bag in her hands, she stepped into their room. 

“Laurel?” Dinah sat criss-cross on the bed, watching her friend. Laurel put her makeup bag in her luggage. 

“What?” She growled. The tension between her shoulders was visible. “Laurel please sit down here.” Dinah placed a hand next to herself, and Laurel sat down. She kept her eyes on her hands. “Why do you hide your true appearance?” Dinah asked. 

“Because people will take any excuse to bully and punish you for being different. Or they’ll stare at you like you’re a freakshow. Like you did.” The last sentence was barely a whisper, but it sent a shock down Dinah’s spine. 

“Laurel, you’re not a freakshow. I was surprised. It’s different, but not bad different.” Laurel raised her head, finally looking Dinah in the eyes again. 

“Then what kind of different is it?” She asked. Dinah leaned toward her and placed a hand on Laurel’s knee. 

“Good different,” she decided. Laurel sniffed and gave her a small smile. 

“And what kind of different is kissing girls?” Laurel asked, placing her hand over Dinah’s. Dinah tilted her head. “Good different as we-” Her words were cut short when Laurel pressed her lips to Dinah’s. 

“Good different as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> What's up y'all what'd you think of this dinahsiren oneshot?  
> Second time on the dinahsiren train and i gotta say i like it. You can find me on tumblr @ginger-canary :) Love y'all,  
> Freckles


End file.
